


Beautiful Dawn...&Co

by SkySamuelle



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bonnie/Damon (plus one Stelena special guest ) fanmixes, posted in loving memory of old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen at: http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/a-beautiful-dawn

 

 


	2. Heartbeat

 

 


	3. Somewhere In Between

 

 


	4. Everything

 

 


End file.
